IT STARTED WITH A FALL
by CharmaineDunwell
Summary: MOOLCROFT NOT ENOUGH MOLCROFT this is my first fanfic so be nice in this molly doesn't have a crush on sherlock it would just be awkward for mycroft their just good friend hope you don't mind...REVIEWS ARE WELCOME this will be a full story from the start to the end HOPE YOU ENJOY RATED M JUST IN CASE OF FUTURE CHAPTERS


**IT STARTED WITH A FALL**

**CHAPTER 1: PLANNING THE FALL**

Molly was just finishing her shift at St Bart's the rest of her colleagues had already left, molly was alone in the quiet morgue many others would have found the morgue nerving especially at night but molly found it peaceful there were no bodies on cold metal slabs they to her were sleeping no one peering or poking at them at night they were allowed to rest, Molly to one look around the empty morgue and released a large sigh before turning the lights off and exiting St Bart's.

The wind was heavy and the heavens released rain down on molly and with just a light cream trench coat to cover her and no umbrella she was sure she was going to catch her death in the unforgiving English weather. As molly made her way down a seem to be never ending London street she heard a noise, molly cautiously took a quick look over her shoulder there was a black sedan with tinted windows slowly making its way to park by the curb right next to molly, molly's breath hitched as she turned her head back around and a world of thoughts ran through her mind molly quickly picked up her pace and rummaged through her bag to try and find her phone, Molly then heard a door open she quickly looked back to see a women standing with the door open furiously typing on a blackberry molly finally gripped her phone out of her bag and molly stopped trying to dial 999 even though no crime had not been committed yet, when the woman by the sedan shouted to molly '' No need to call the police Miss Hopper we do not wish to harm you Mr Mycroft and Mr Sherlock Holmes have requested your presence.'' Molly just stared at the women that were impeccably dressed now typing on her blackberry again, the woman got back into the car and left the door open for when molly was ready to get in, molly hesitantly walked towards the car and got in.

The car pulled up and molly looked out the window to see what looked like an abandoned warehouse she took in a breath and thought to herself _''I'm going to die, someone is going to murder me.''_ Molly was snapped out of thought when the door swung open she slowly got out of the car to see the woman standing there still typing on that blackberry the women look up and said '' please follow me Miss Hopper their waiting inside for you.'' Molly nodded faintly and followed the unknown women's lead. They arrived outside a door that looked like it hadn't been used for years the woman just stood there and typed on her blackberry molly stood next to her unknowing of what to do then finally the woman looked up and said ''Don't just keep them waiting, go in.'' molly stuttered in her movements but finally had the courage to open the door she slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door when she saw Sherlock and Mycroft sitting across from each other drinking tea a sigh of relief slipped out of her mouth Mycroft and Sherlock were now staring at her.

Mycroft stood up to greet Molly ''Miss Hopper how pleasant it is you could join us'' he said with a dead smile on his face before Sherlock could say anything molly started to rant at the pair ''j-join you, you basically kidnapped me, I thought I was about to be murdered and end up like the people in my morgue.'' Molly's breath was heavy and her face was red but looked drained of life when sherlock turned to Mycroft with a I told you so stare '' I told you she wouldn't appreciate your usual tactics of arranging a get together.'' He said with a smirk in his voice Mycroft looked at sherlock with a death stare and then looked back at molly with a polite smile ''Ah I'm sorry if we have caused you any inconvenience Miss Hopper but we have an emergency that you can aid us in.'' his voice was emotionless he then sat back down in his chair and leant back to show he meant business, Mycroft then gestured to the chair next to sherlock, molly took a seat and sighed and said in a flat tone ''So what do you need my aid in I am happy to help I just wish their wasn't so much theatrics in getting me here.'' Mycroft sat up straight opened his mouth ready to speak when Sherlock interrupted him ''Molly, i-it's Jim, Jim Moriarty.'' He tried to say sincerely as he knew molly would feel guilty Molly looked startled as guilt started to course through every vain in her body she looked at Mycroft and back at Sherlock feeling self-conscious of what the Holmes brothers thought of her she then looked Sherlock dead in the eyes '' w-what? J-Jim what has he done now.'' Molly was now pale and could barely say her words '' Sherlock are you ok? Does he want to kill you? omg it's all my fault of course I will help it my fault you're in this mess I'll do anything.'' At this point she was babbling on as her nerves and guilt got to her she looked at Mycroft with eyes that pleaded for forgiveness as she knew no matter how much Mycroft tried to hide it he cared for his brother and would move England to protect him and she just put him in harm's way, Mycroft gave her a slight nod to reassure her it was ok.

Mycroft and Sherlock explained Moriarty's possible plans and how they would avoid if at all possible Sherlock death molly agreed to help of course and Sherlock seemed thankful but she could not tell if Mycroft had yet to fully forgive her for getting him in this circumstance Mycroft just smiled at her politely as if he didn't mind her suffering just a bit longer. The meeting was over and molly was taken home.

Molly walked in to her flat she hung up her coat and her bag then her cat toby came to greet her she smiled picked him up and said '' everything's going to be ok toby the Holmes are on it.'' She heard her phone buzz so she rummaged through her coat trying to find it, she look at the screen to see a text from an unknown number she went on the text to see

**Everything is going to be ok Miss Hooper–MH**

Molly was startled to see Mycroft texting her to reassure her but maybe he's just trying to reassure himself she text him asking the question that had been pondering her since she saw the man sat at the desk in his usual three piece attire.

**I know it will be, I do hope you can forgive me Mr Holmes for putting you brother in this unfortunate situation – Miss Hooper**

Molly was sure she wouldn't get a reply so she sat down her phone on the kitchen counter and set some food out for toby she had just started cleaning when her phone buzzed.

**There is nothing to forgive Miss Hooper even dear brother of mine didn't notice there was something wrong with Moriarty and please call me Mycroft Miss Hooper – MH**

Molly smiled to herself and whispered his name she like saying it she then giggled at the thought, she decide to text back.

**Thank you Mycroft and I insist you call me Molly –Miss Hooper**

Molly didn't get a text back that night and assumed he had work to do probably stopping WW3 she smiled and giggled to herself she stopped startled at the thoughts going through her head she then started to silently whisper to herself ''Molly Hooper you just called Mycroft Holmes/ the government cute oh god stop it.'' She fell asleep thinking about the man made of ice wrapped in a three piece suit and how he was intelligent refined and mature then she thought about herself and how up to him she is none of those things how she probably never cross his mind and she was just acting like a school girl and should dismiss all inappropriate thoughts immediately.

The next day Molly woke to her alarm she shuffled in her bed and groaned she laid there for five more minutes before sitting up to look at her phone, there was a buzz, a text from an unknown number she smiled slightly at the thought it might be Mycroft

**Good morning Molly, please do have a pleasant day –MH**

Molly's smile grew as she looked at the text, she was sure he needed something he wouldn't just go out of his way just to say good morning would he?

**Good morning Mycroft, to what do I owe the pleasure – Molly**

Mycroft saw the text and started to get nervous ''_Why did I text her? I do not need to speak to her I-I just wanted to'' _he thought to himself Mycroft didn't know what to text back that wouldn't make her suspicious of his school boy behaviour.

**Would you join me later on to discuss some of the matters we talked about at are previous meeting?-MH**

Mycroft was nervous, He didn't know why he just was, it felt like years waiting for molly to reply even though it was only mire seconds.

**Of course Mycroft, Is there a problem? – Molly**

Molly was flustered when she saw Mycroft's text asking to meet later on even though it was just business she couldn't wait to see him ''_what is happening to me?''_ she thought to herself.

Mycroft rushed to open her text he gulped just before opening it in fear that she might to decline but with a surprise she said yes he thought to himself how she didn't mind being around him how she was relaxed around him unlike every other person to meet Mycroft Holmes but he remembered she believed this to be a meeting to discuss Sherlock situation not one just to converse with each other Mycroft rethought his previous thoughts maybe she was only coming to help Sherlock and he was just something she had to bare but he was sure she had never been tense around him ''_Mycroft you are the British government and the British government does not think about women in such a manner get you act together.'' _he thought to himself in disgust.

**Is 6pm ok for you Molly –MH**

He couldn't resist seeing her.

**That is perfect – Molly**

She assumed he knew her schedule and was not at all surprised, her phone buzzed.

**I will have a car pick you up at St Bart's –MH**

She knew now he defiantly knew her schedule.

It was almost 6pm and molly was making sure she looked appropriate and didn't smell to much of disinfected, she gave her cheeks a once over to make sure she wasn't blushing and walked out to find a black sedan waiting for her with the driver holding the door open she slid into the car and was disappointed to not see Mycroft but instead the same women who kidnapped her 2 days early, molly smiled and spoke softly ''Hello next time Mycroft sends you to pick me up without my knowing can you try and do it a little less like were in a horror movie I would greatly appreciate it'' Molly laughed but the women looked unimpressed she took out her blackberry and started typing making all efforts to avoid conversation molly decided to stare out of the window while thinking about what Mycroft could want to talk about as they already discussed the basics only two days earlier.

They arrived at a small little café it looked as if it had been there for 10years or more but it was very high end from what she could tell she got out of the car and walked in to the café to see Mycroft Holmes sat in an old fashion leather chair she walked toward him and Mycroft stood and pointed at the chair in front of him ''Miss Hooper how pleasant to see you.'' He smiled with a flicker of sincerity in his eyes molly took a seat ''its Molly Mycroft no need to be formal, how can I help.'' She said softly as she looked at him, Mycroft sat back down still holding his façade of the ice man'' Ah yes Molly I wanted to make sure you were ok with your doings in mine and my dear brothers plan.'' He looked at her from head to toe to see if there were any hesitation in her body language none to be found ''why would I?'' Molly said with a confused look on her face but a flat tone of voice '' some of the things you may or may not have to do one might consider illegal, mainly the several counts of fraud you would be committing'' Mycroft kept on deducing molly while he spoke waiting for a reaction to arise but to his surprise nothing not a flinch not an increase in breathing no fidgeting she was steady as if committing several crimes happened daily for her which he knew to be false Mycroft frowned

''Extraordinary'' the words slipped out of his mouth his eyes grew wide and he went stiff ''Extraordinary?, Mycroft I don't understand'' molly knew it was a compliment for her but didn't know why, she was now nervous and starring and the floor as she felt the heat in her cheeks rise ''um-m ah'' Mycroft coughed trying to regain his façade ''I-I just meant…you see I was evaluating your body language and the response it gave of to my statement about you committing several crimes and there wasn't one which exceed my expectation of you Miss Hooper even in John Watson I would have seen hesitation in hearing such information but in you none and I am confused as to why.'' Mycroft regained his ice man stature, Molly grinned looking up at Mycroft she coughed while trying exceedingly hard not to act like a giggling child ''I have no issue with committing criminal act to saves one's life, everyday I'm surrounded by death and if it is just once in my entire life I will save someone from being another body on a metal slab even if it means committing several acts of fraud.'' She held her head high and spoke with all the confidence see could find she stared in Mycroft's eyes trying to prove she wasn't intimidated and not backing down but yet the two found them self in stare of lust and romance both of their heart beats had increased rapidly breathing was slow but heavy Mycroft realised his bodies reaction to looking in to Molly's eyes so he coughed and stood quickly ''That is all I need to know Miss Hooper thank you for coming the car will be outside to take you home.'' He had taken all emotion out of his voice and he just looked over at the door, Molly stood hesitantly and slowly ''t-thank you Mr Holmes'' Mycroft stared at molly as she walked away hoping she would just say 'Mycroft' even though he had just been incredibly inpolite. Molly walked towards the door to exit the café she open the door and sighed before stepping out she turned around with her hand still on the door handle ''goodbye, Mycroft it was lovely seeing you.'' She smiled and quickly slid out the door, Mycroft breath hitched as heard his name fall from molly's mouth emotion melted away a little bit of ice in the ice man's heart.


End file.
